Who's Up For a Game of Truth or Dare
by Beila
Summary: Basically it's me and some of my friends writing a story about the Inuyasha characters appearing in an unknown place and all of us playing Truth or Dare might be better then it soundsI ABSOLUTELY SUCK AT SUMMARIES!please R&R!


**Who's Up For A Game of Truth or Dare?**

_Just a quick A/N if I spelled anyone's name wrong will you tell me immediately? Please (I hate saying that word) and thank you! _

Chapter 1: The appearances

Somehow everyone had ended up at some strange house in what Kagome thought was modern time and everyone else thought has 500 years into the future. Kagome and Inuyasha had no idea where they were. But they did know they weren't in Japan any more. Sango and Miroku were hypnotized by all the cool looking technology.**_ (A/N it was only a microwave and an electric stove)_**

Sesshoumaru was shocked** _(A/N of course he didn't show it though that stupid heartless emotionless.. never mind)_** of how he had been in his castle one minute and the next he was standing next to his idiot brother in a room where everyone he and his half brother had both met that was still alive.

Rin on the other hand was holding flowers in her hands as she squeezed Jakan so tightly that his eyes were bulging. When Sesshoumaru** _(HIS NAME IS WAY TO LONG!So I'm gonna start calling him either Sessh or Sesshy or Fluffy or Fluffers or...you get the picture)_** saw this he raised his eyebrows and tapped Rin on the shoulder. Her grip loosened and she looked up at him then at Jaken and quickly let go. She looked around the room and quickly grabbed hold of Fluffer's leg and tried to climb up him. Not wanting to hold her Fluffy pushed her back down onto the ground.

Jakan just looked around and fainted making Shippou laugh. Shippou wasn't afraid as long as he was clutching onto Kagome's leg. He was holding on so tight her circulation was cut off. She tried prying him off her leg but he didn't budge.

"Shippou will you let go of my leg?" Kagome asked.

"NO! It's scary here. As long as I hold on to your leg I'll be safe." Shippou replied while squeezing her leg tighter.

"Fine then I'll have Inuyasha get you off of me." She said sounding a little worried.

Hearing his name Inuyasha turned away from Kikyo to see Kagome trying to shake Shippou off her leg. He couldn't help but laugh.

She quit trying to shake Shippou off and glared at Inuyasha who was on the ground laughing.

"INUYASHA! QUIT LAUGHING AND GET HIM OFF OF ME! NOW!" she half screamed.

He quit laughing and said "You looked like a cat with a wet paw and why should I?"

Still glaring at him she raged "Cause if you don't I'll S-I-T you to oblivion."

Quickly picking himself up he tried to pry Shippou off of her. With no luck he grabbed the little kitsune by his hair and pulled. With a shriek poor little Shippou let go of Kagome.

Kouga was in a daze as he looked around, not even noticing Kagome. He just looked around the kitchen until his eyes came to rest upon the refrigerator. He saw pictures of a little girl with blonde hair holding a rabbit in each picture she was holding a different rabbit.

Naraku had been here before and was quivering in fear in a corner remembering all the times he had been here and was tortured. Making a happy looking Kagura stand in front of him while he tried to make himself disappear by curling up into a ball.

Kagura had been here many times as well. She had always liked it here because she had her heart back and Naraku got tortured the same way she did.

Kohaku looked around eyeing everyone and everything suspiciously. He noticed Kagura smirking and supposedly shielding Naraku from sight. Was he scared wondered Kohaku. Just shrugging it off he continued looking around the room.

Suddenly out of nowhere a girl appeared in the middle of the room with a huge bang making Rin hold tighter onto Fluffer's leg and Shippou grab Kagome for dear life.

"HI!" I, I mean she shouted excitedly.

"Hello, Beila. How are you and why have you brought us all here?" Asked a smiling Kagura.

"I'm good and I know you're all scared or surprised including you Lord Fluff-e-nator but still doing well... except maybe Naraku. I've brought you all here because I was bored and wanted to play truth or dare with you all and a few of my friends." she I mean I said while a few more girls appeared the same way.

**

* * *

Beila and Friends Corner Dealy**

Beila: Well what ya peoples think so fars?

Britt and Howler: I'm gonna be in it right?

Mc.B.: I wanna be in it!

Scary person: Why am I here?

Beila: Would you all stop asking so many questions! Well if you wanna be in it I'll put you in it got it? If you DON'T wanna be in it I won't put you in it. Now please you peoples that are reading this...

Mc.B.: I WANNA SAY IT I WANNA SAY IT!

Beila: Then say it already!

Mc.B: READ AND REVIEW!YAY!

Britt: press the purple you know you wanna

And for those of you that want to know about me updating since I'm working on this with my friends I have no guarantee when that will be..sorriesL


End file.
